


Hot Cocoa

by triskelle (agentofSHIELD)



Series: 2014 Christmas Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Everyone, Awkward Meetings, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, that's literally it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentofSHIELD/pseuds/triskelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Seriously, Derek? I send you out for cocoa and you come back with a boy.” Laura placed her hands on her hips and glared at him. She grinned suddenly. “Didn't know you had it in you, little brother."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Cocoa

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of this list of [Advent prompts](http://ailea.tumblr.com/post/36560557766).
> 
> I plan to catch up with the days I've missed so far. Hope this is alright, I literally just finished writing it and haven't read over it. (:
> 
> Thanks for reading, ily guys :3
> 
> ~ Marcy
> 
> (For anyone waiting for the next chapter of my multichapter fic, I AM SO SORRY!! The story is killing me rn but I am trying my best to get another chapter out in the next week, but life is a motherfucker. Sorry. But yeah, I haven't given up, I swear)

Seeing a beautiful man chewing his lip as he frowned at the numerous boxes, brands and flavours of hot cocoa powder, was not what Derek expected to see when he turned into the aisle, on a quest for cocoa powder for his older sister, who was _apparently_ too ill to come out herself.

 _Lies and slander_ , Derek thought to himself. She was perfectly healthy the previous evening, sweeping into their apartment late last night after her date, with a love struck expression on her face. It was probably payback for teasing her about it. Whatever, he was allowed to pull the annoying little brother act on her, when she pulled the big sister card, like, all the time.

Still, the man frowning pensively at cocoa powder on aisle four at the local Walmart threw him off course for a second, actually caused him to stumble in his tracks.

The man looked up with a startled expression when Derek stumbled into the display at the end of the aisle, and _dammit, he has really nice eyes._

Warm, whiskey coloured Bambi eyes stared at him in concern, before the man turned with an uncoordinated flail and rushed towards him as Derek hurried to fix the display, his cheeks burning bright red in embarrassment.

“Dude, are you okay?” the man asked, hands flitting nervously close to Derek’s arm.

“Uh, yeah, sorry,” Derek muttered, staring at his shoes and willing himself to stop blushing. In vain, apparently. His face still felt as hot as the Sahara, and _God he was such a fail, way to go Derek._

“You sure man?” the guy asked again, folding his arms tightly across his chest, a blush of his own creeping up his neck as he fought to control his limbs.

“Yeah, sorry. You just distracted me and-” Derek slapped a hand over his face. “God, sorry. I’m sorry just ignore-” Derek groaned behind his hand in mortification. He turned away, making to walk in the other direction.

A warm hand gripped his forearm lightly. Derek’s head snapped up. He was pretty sure his face looked a sight; his skin the literal colour of a literal tomato, his eyes round as saucers.

And bam, he met eyes with the guy and was hit with those honey eyes, which were even more stunning up close. The guy’s complexion was probably only a few shades of red way from Derek’s.

“Uh, could you help… would you mind helping me, uhm... I’m trying to find this brand of cocoa powder that they usually have at this time of year. Could you help me find it?” the man stammered, his blush darkening, probably overtaking Derek’s. He let go of Derek’s arm, fiddling instead with the end of his sleeve.

Derek stood there like a fish for what felt like a year.

Hesitantly, he held out his hand. The man stared at it in confusion.

“Der-.” His voice cracked. He cleared his throat, trying to push away the embarrassment that threatened to take over. “Derek.”

The guy grinned widely then, head coming up to meet Derek’s gaze with shining eyes. He reached out his own hand, but instead of shaking it in a proper greeting, he wrapped Derek’s hand in his and threaded their fingers together. Derek stared at their entwined hands in shock, before his gaze flicked back up to meet the man’s eyes.

“Stiles,” he responded softly, cheeks pulled up around his smile.

It was the most beautiful thing Derek had ever seen.

It felt like a heavy weight had settled on his panic, forcing it down until he was in a state of complete calm. He felt a smile spread across his face as he tightened his fingers around Stiles’ hand.

“Let’s go look for that cocoa.”

~

Derek unlocked the door of the apartment with one hand, his other hand gripped in Stiles’. They’d found the cocoa they were both looking for eventually. It turned out to be in a different part of the store, where all the seasonal products were displayed. The two of them decided to celebrate by going back to Derek’s to drink the cocoa they’d bought, complete with chocolate sprinkles, marshmallows and whipped cream.

When Derek successfully managed to open the door, despite Stiles distracting him by pressing feather light kisses on the back of his neck, he was greeted with an armful of Laura.

“ _Oh my God, Derek! I thought you’d died_ ,” she shrieked dramatically.

“Get off, you hag,” Derek hissed, pushing her away.

Stiles muffled a laugh in Derek’s shoulder.

“Shut up,” Derek muttered, nudging the man behind him playfully with his elbow, his cheeks heating up.

Laura stared at the two of them with wide, startled eyes. When she finally computed what she saw, she huffed out an indignant breath.

“Seriously, Derek? I send you out for cocoa and you come back with a boy.” She placed her hands on her hips and glared at him. “Didn’t know you had it in you, little brother,” she grinned a second later.

Before Derek could stop her, she reached around Derek and gripped Stiles’ arm, which was holding the shopping bag and pulled a distressed Stiles bodily into the kitchen. Derek sighed in resignation as her words filtered into the hallway.

“ _So, tell me my friend. How did you manage to sweep my grump of a brother off his feet. And more importantly, what’s your name?_ ”


End file.
